Senju High
by kiyoshi rin
Summary: -Norm H.S- Rin is the new kid in school and discovers that the person she thought was a delinquent was actually her homeroom teacher! There are other pairings like... nejiten, naruhina, shikatema and many more! Read to find out how their love develops!
1. New Kid

**Hi! Amaya here, well my past penname was kichul1106 so umm yeah. I changed it since I liked kiyoshi amaya which meant pure night rain hehehe**

**Entwined on Red String is still being written, I just really needed to write this high school fic that kept bugging me and ya! :]**

**Special thanks to my cousin, Kiyoshi :] He's the one who reads it and tells me what to change and what to keep :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I own Sasori jk :]**

Relax, breathe. A girl with short, brown hair and chocolate brown eyes reminded herself as she looked up at the tall creamy white building with the old rusty metal words "Senju High School" plastered onto the front of the building with green outlining the windows of the old high school. She should be used to being the new kid by now but every time, it's always the same. She goes to a new high school, makes awesome friends, parents decide to change locations and bam new kid again. However, this time it was going to be different, she was actually going to stay a permanent student of this high school.

She took a deep breath, clutched her messenger bag tighter, and began walking through the silver painted gate which had several "no trespassing" and "no smoking" boards drilled onto the gate. She walked and realized that she had no idea where to go. Where was the counseling office anyways?! Looking around to see if there was a student in this school that wasn't already in class, she spotted a person leaning on top of a tree branch. He looked asleep and normally she wouldn't bother anybody under such circumstances but he was the only person who wasn't in class and the rest of the campus looked deserted.

She headed towards the green tree which seemed like one of those that never had its leaves fall in any season. Looking up, she noticed he wasn't wearing the burgundy slacks the guys at the school would wear or the white shirt that had the badge with the infamous Senju logo on it. He only wore a white shirt with a few buttons unbuttoned, revealing a bit of his chest, and a pair of black slacks. His silver hair blew in the wind slightly and his face was covered by a black mask. She looked at him, was he a delinquent? Realizing she had no other choice, she decided to bother him.

"Excuse me!" She shouted which was enough to wake him up. He looked down at her with one obsidian right eye while his left side was obscured by his gleaming silver hair.

He jumped down and landed in front of her and looked down at her as if waiting for her to tell him something.

"Um…do you know where the counseling office is?"

"Go straight down and once you see two double green doors, go in there and it should be straight ahead with the words 'Counseling Office' on top of the door way." He said in a very platonic yet flowing voice.

"Thanks." She dashed towards the huge white building where there were a few doors on its side.

"New kid, eh?" He observed and looked at his watch. "Oops, I'm late…"

She found the double green doors and opened them to find a place labeled exactly what the student had told her. She walked through the doors and found a man around his late forties with long white hair and he also wore a brown suit accompanied with a pair of glasses. He felt her presence and looked up to find a girl with short brown hair.

"Oh, and to what do I owe the honor of such a presence?" The man said sweetly.

The girl twitched slightly but nonetheless complied. "My name is Suzuki Rin and I'm new to this school."

"Ah, welcome to Senju High!" He smiled and shook her hand gently. "My name is Jiraiya and I will be your counselor for the rest of your senior year here in Senju High."

"Can I get my schedule?"

"Of course." He typed some words on the white computer he had on his desk and handed her a print out of her classes.

"Thank you." She took it and looked at it. So it was homeroom right now.

"By the way, your skirt is too low." He commented.

"Huh?" She looked down, her burgundy skirt was above her knees and it was too low?

A woman around her late forties with a long blond ponytail hit the white haired man with a manila folder. "Ignore this man and have a nice day." She smiled cheerfully. She straightened her white doctor coat.

"T-thanks." She headed out the counseling office and up the stairs. Looking at her schedule, she accidentally bumped into something hard. She rubbed her head and looked up to see the silver haired delinquent again.

"Oh it's you, thanks for helping me find the counseling office." She smiled and the male nodded. "Um…you wouldn't happen to know where 3-A is, do you?"

"That's where I happen to be going right now." He gave her a slight smile or at least what Rin thought was a smile since his face was obscured.

"Oh, awesome." Rin smiled and followed him up a few stairs and to a room with the sign 2-A dangling from a thin horizontal iron pole. The door slid open and there were groans and complaints. Were they groaning about her and how she was a new kid? Rin wondered as she entered the classroom.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're late again!" A pink haired girl with long hair sitting in the front row complained.

"Ah sorry, you see an old lady was asking me for help and-" He laughed.

"Liar." The whole class said platonically.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself earlier. My name is Hatake Kakashi and I will be your homeroom teacher." He turned to Rin.

Sensei? She looked up to see the male. This silver haired previously assumed delinquent was her sensei?!

**Reviews would be awesome since it would keep me motivated and I want to know what you think of this story! From what I know, this is the first kakarin high school fic? Lol especially a teacher x sensei one. Don't worry, the other characters will be introduced next chapter! 3**


	2. New Friends

**Here's chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Kakashi suggested to the dumbfounded student who just stared at him.

"Oh." She bowed and smiled. "My name is Suzuki Rin and I'm new to this school um obviously. I previously lived in California." She bowed.

"R-rin-chan?" A soft voice barely audible spoke and Rin barely caught that. She looked up and saw a girl with lavender eyes and long bluish ebony hair stared at her as if she was someone familiar.

"Hina?!" Rin exclaimed in excitement. She might not be alone in this school after all…

"Glad to know you have a friend here." Her sensei's voice brought her back to reality. "Have a seat anywhere that's empty."

"Sorry." Rin blushed and skimmed the room until she found an empty seat which was in the third row and near the window. She put down her messenger bag and stared out the window.

"Nice to see you too." A deep yet bored voice said which made her turn to her right.

"Neji!" Rin smiled as she recognized the dark long hair and those infamous Hyuuga eyes. "How are you?"

"Hn." He muttered and she sighed inwardly; same as always.

"Don't bother with him, he's always like that." A voice behind her said. He had short hair and fierce eyes that seemed soft at the same time…kind of like a dog's.

"Whatever, dead last." Neji muttered before looking forward.

"Bastard." The boy growled and smiled at Rin. "My name is Inuzuka Kiba and you're Rin right?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you." She looked at his face and noticed he had markings too. "Birthmark?" She touched her cheek to signify what she was talking about.

"Yeah, I guess you have them too." Kiba smiled.

"Rin, I guess you'll be our class representative." Kakashi walked up to her desk and handed her some papers as he noticed she was busy talking instead of listening to him.

"What?!" Rin looked at the documents.

"These are the list of events coming up and you're in charge of it." He said.

"Aww Kaka-sensei, I wanted to be the class rep." A girl with curly blond hair and a face caked with make up pouted.

"No me!" Another girl raised her hand.

Kakashi sighed. "I already picked her. Come by my office tomorrow after school and we'll discuss the whole thing." He said to Rin.

"Yes." Rin groaned, she was never a person who would be class representative. Stupid sensei, she thought and sighed.

The bell had soon ring and Kakashi gathered his belongings which was only an orange book and left the classroom. She laid her head on her table and sighed, it would be such a long day…

"Rin-chan, are you okay?" Rin looked up as she saw Hinata crowd around her desk along with other people who were staring at her though they weren't the same stares like those other students would give her when she went to a new school like she was a freak. The stares looked more like kind and warm.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled. "These people are?"

"Oh sorry!" Hinata blushed. "These are my friends and they wanted to meet you."

"The name's Temari." A girl with four spiky sandy blond pigtails waved. She had no tie or bow around her neck and she wore fishnet stockings along with biker boots. Her wrists were decorated with black bracelets and stud bracelets, also, she had on fingerless fishnet gloves. "I have my own band. Check us out."

A girl with black hair tied into two buns and chocolate brown eyes stood next to Temari. She wore her uniform how it was supposed to be worn and hanging from her neck was a red string with a dragon jade pendent attached to it. She also had a jade bracelet on her left wrist. "Tenten, nice to meet you. I design Temari's outfits for her band."

"Oh cool, I definitely will." Rin smiled. "Nice to meet you, Tenten and Temari."

"Hi! I'm Ino, captain of the cheerleading squad." A girl with long dirty blond hair put in a ponytail and turquoise eyes smiled at her. She had a few buttons unbuttoned on her shirt and had a bow around it along with a short skirt which accentuated her long and skinny legs. She also had a few bracelets on her wrist along with a gold necklace around her neck and hoop earrings.

"Hello, my name is Sakura and I help out at the nurse's office so if you need any help, let me know." A pink haired girl who had early complained to the teacher put out her hand which Rin shook. She was dressed properly with the bowtie and had a red bow on top of her pink hair. She also had knee high socks, the typical school girl look.

"Thank you." Rin smiled politely.

"Ne, what's everyone crowding around for?!" A boy with spiky blond hair asked as he suddenly appeared and wrapped his arms casually around Hinata who was blushing feverously. Rin looked up and raised an eyebrow at the two. His shirt was unbuttoned and it revealed a blue t-shirt underneath.

The bell rang and a voice appeared from the doorway. "Everyone be seated, especially you Naruto." The spiky blond haired boy pouted and went back to his seat which was in the back of the class.

Rin looked at the teacher in shock. His skin was so chalky white and he had long black hair and a snake like tongue. For some odd reason, he reminded her of Professor Snape from Harry Potter. She took out her list of classes and read what it was, it was chemistry with Orochimaru.

"Sso you're a new sstudent?" The teacher observed.

"Yeah. My name is Suzuki Rin." Rin got up and bowed. The way he said his "s" reminded her of a snake, super creepy.

"You may have a sseat." He said curtly and headed back to the board where he began to explain why ice floats.

Lunch had finally come by and boy was she exhausted. Orochimaru-sensei had assigned all of chapter 2 and 3 to do for homework and Kurenai-sensei who taught English had told them to start reading Cyrano De Bergerac though Rin had already read it before, Asuma-sensei who taught calculus had given them section one to work on, and Ibiki-sensei, the man who taught history and in Rin's opinion, super scary because of his scars on his face, had told them to outline all of chapter 2 which had three sections. She sighed and gathered up her belongings and saw Hinata make her way there.

"Rin-chan, if you want, you can come eat with us." She smiled.

"Okay, thanks." Rin smiled and followed her up the stairs where there was a big roof though not many went up. "Beautiful." Rin uttered as she saw the blue sky and the nice shining weather.

"Isn't it? It's our hang out spot." Hinata smiled shyly.

"Oh there you are!" Ino exclaimed and dragged them over to where all the girls were eating and gossiping. "You have to meet one more person, you didn't get to meet her earlier since she's a year younger."

" Hi my name is Matsuri." A girl with light brown her slightly passed her shoulder smiled and shook Rin's hand abruptly. "I'm sure we'll get along! I'm in the art club." She wore a thick black headband around her neck.

"Hi." Rin smiled.

"Wasn't Sasuke hot today?!" Temari exclaimed to the group.

"Major hottie." Ino agreed.

"As usual." Sakura complied. "What do you think Hinata?"

"Um…" Hinata blushed and looked uncomfortable.

"Who's Sasuke?" Rin saved Hinata which the girl was grateful for, but at the same time she was also curious.

"AH! Sakura-chan!" The blond boy named Naruto busted through the doors that led to the school roof and following him were a few other boys.

"What do you want now Naruto?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Ne, who's that girl?" Naruto pointed at Rin.

"She introduced herself during class, dobe." A boy with hair spiked in the back muttered. His tie was slightly loose and a few buttons on his shirts were unbuttoned.

"Teme, what are you doing here?!" Naruto demanded as he grabbed the male's collar. "Ah! Now I remember, Rin right?"

"Yeah, who are you?" She asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He gave a toothy grin and Rin noticed HInata blushing.

"Who are you guys?" Rin turned to look at the other guys.

"I'll introduce them." Naruto started. "The one with the brush is Sai, the one weird guy over there is Shino with his unusual overcoat,"

Shino interupts, "Naruto! I told you many times not to introduce me as some weirdo. I thought all the time we spent as kids and this is how you know me as. I am ashamed you don't know your own nakama."

" Ehhh… Sorry Shino. Anyways, the one who is stuffing his face is Chouji," Chouji talks with crumbs on his face, "Kobanwa!"

"Continuing, the guy spacing out into the sky is Shikamaru, the redhead with the funny symbol-thing on his forehead is Gaara but I don't know what it says, and that teme over there is Sasuke. There's one more guy—eh… where he'd go. Oh I forgot he went to do something with Gai-sensei."

So that was Sasuke that the girls were gushing about, Rin noted. The bell rang and Rin sighed as she headed off to her other two classes which were left with the rest of her now friends. Shizune-sensei taught health and Rin thought it was pretty easy considering how nice she was. Next came P.E. which wasn't so bad since Rin enjoyed working out and Anko-sensei was pretty cool. As she walked home with her friends, she caught the sight of a white paper.

"Kendo club eh?" Rin looked at it.

"Ah! Don't join it!" Ino gasped and the rest of the girls agreed.

"Why not?" Rin asked curiously.

"The coach is a demon! Seriously, I heard he has bandages around his face because his smile made a kid die and not the good kind of die." Sakura shuddered.

With that said, Rin was even more interested in Kendo. Tryouts were tomorrow.

**Reviews would be great since it would help me improve :]**


	3. After School Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Kakashi-sensei." Rin went up to the teacher who was busy reading a book.

"Yes?" He didn't even bother to look at her.

"I can't meet you after school today."

"Okay." He said and flipped the page.

"Rin! Are you still going to try out for that kendo club?!" Ino exclaimed as she shouted from her seat which was in the front and next to Sakura. Kakashi looked up at the ruckus and looked back down to his beloved book.

"Yeah, why not?" Rin shrugged and sat down. She turned around and noticed Kiba wasn't there.

"Well for one, there are no girls there." Ino stated.

"Eh, who cares. I will show them some girl power." Rin smiled.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Afterschool-

Rin headed to the small white gym which looked abandoned as she saw some dead trees and did she just see a tumbleweed?! The rusty green door was peeling paint and she headed towards the door. The instance she opened the door, she saw a tall dark figure and a light flashed in the background; for a brief second she thought she had saw a half wrapped mummy that had just escaped the museum. A hand approached from the darkness and she screamed as she grabbed the hand and flipped him over her shoulder. The mummy thing secured his landing using his giant gleaming sword.

"What was that for?!" A deep and dark voice demanded.

"What was with the creepiness?!" Rin challenged.

"What are you talking about? I was going to clean up the gym, but you were standing in front of the door!"

"Well, then sorry, I was just here to sign up for the kendo club." Rin shrugged.

"Kendo club eh? You really wanna join it?" The mummy looked her in the eye.

"Yeah, what if I am?!" Rin demanded.

A pale female with long shiny black hair appeared from the dark. She was short and in her hands was a broken stage light.

"Zabuza-san, I accidentally broke the light…" She smiled and spoke in a very soft and courteous tone. The voice catches Rin's attention as she turns around to see the girl.

"Hey, watch out for the creepy guy over there! I think he is a pedophile!"

"Hey, I am right here! And I am in charge o f the kendo club!" The tall male roared.

"Oh." Rin had her hand behind her neck. "Gomen…"

Zabuza sheathed his sword and walked back inside the worn down gym.

"So I heard you're here for the kendo club, do you have any interest in joining it?" The female turned to talk to Rin.

"Umm….yes."

"Really, then welcome to the team." The female said cheerfully.

"Haku! You lazy boy, get back in here!" Zabuza ordered.

"Boy?!" Rin took a closer look at Haku. Was it even possible? Haku was prettier than Ino!

"Yes, don't I look like a guy to you?" Haku cocked his head.

"O-of course." Rin smiled awkwardly. That pose made him even more girly…

"Haku!! I said get in here now!" Zabuza shouted.

"Hai." Haku turns around with his long hair spinning with him like those hair commercials. Rin stood there in shock and awe, still denying the fact that the boy in front of her was really a boy. "Oh, come back tomorrow when the light is fixed."

"Oh okay. Thank you." Rin bowed and left the place.

"Forget about tomorrow, let's just start." A voice shouted making Rin stop in her tracks. "Come in."

"Now you're talking." Rin smiled and headed inside.

"Rin, what are you doing here?" A voice asked from the doorway.

"Kiba?! You're in this club?" Rin said in shock.

"Yeah. I just came back from the nurse's office." He gestured to the bandages on his face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Sakura-chan, I'm going to be out for a while." A blond haired woman with a ponytail said before she grabbed her white jacket. She mumbled something about finding Jiraiya.

"Okay, Tsunade-sensei." Sakura waved and decided to place the medical books on the shelves.

Sakura went up the ladder carrying the books when she stumbled on a step. Sakura screamed as she was falling but before she fell someone saved her. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact but stop since she had fallen into someone's arms. She opened her eyes and saw her savior.

"Sasuke?" She said in shock.

"Hn." The familiar saying backed up her guess. His face was closer than before and she could feel his breathing and hear his heartbeats. He had carried her bridal style.

"T-thanks!" She blushed and stammered as she immediately jumped out of his arms.

"It's nothing." He muttered and Sakura noticed his scrap on his arm.

"You're hurt!" She exclaimed.

He said nothing and sat on the mattress. "Are you going to treat me or…"

"Oh right." She shook her head to clear it and held up his arm. "Hurt yourself during football?"

"Hn. Chouji tackled harder than usual." He muttered and winced a little when Sakura put on the hydroxide.

"It's going to sting for a while." She bandaged her wound. "Be careful next time."

"Hn." Sasuke said but Sakura knew he meant thanks.

"Bye." She waved.

Hinata walked into the nurse's office to see Sasuke walk out and put his football helmet back on. "Sakura-chan?"

"Oh hey, Hinata."

"I just came by to get some bandages."

"Naruto hurt himself again?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Y-yeah. He helped me carry a few boxes filled with chisels." She said quietly.

Sakura looked at her and grinned. "Worried about him?"

"I-it was my fault, I asked him to carry it." She blushed and tried to justify her action. "Wasn't that just Sasuke-kun who walked by?"

"Yeah." Sakura sighed. "He got hurt in football."

"Speaking of sports, I hope Rin-chan's okay." Hinata thought.

"Yeah, she chose a tough sport."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh, Kiba, you're back." Zabuza acknowledged.

"Yeah, sorry for taking so long." Kiba apologized.

"Eh, it's fine." Zabuza looked Rin. "Kiba, why don't you show her the works? Hahahaha."

"My name is Rin!!" Rin glared but nonetheless complied with what Zabuza wanted. The tall male tossed a shinai (kendo stick) at her which she caught. She put on the armor as did Kiba and held the stick in front of her.

"Start." Haku said as loud as he could, which wasn't very loud.

Rin and Kiba only stayed in position until Rin tried to attack only to be struck by Kiba in the head. Zabuza and Haku rose up a white flag indicating Kiba had gotten a point. They went back to the ready position once again. Kiba struck Rin's head once more and the two referees held up the white flag.

"Winner, Kiba!" Zabuza shouted.

"Again!" Rin yelled. They started once again only for her to lose and lose again and again.

She fell to the floor after the strike Kiba had made was too hard. "Rin, are you okay?!" Kiba tried to help her up but she used her shinai to support herself.

"Again." She said.

"What? But it's already been the tenth time." Kiba protested. "You look exhausted too!"

"Again!!" Rin shouted and waited for Haku to call it out.

"Start." Haku was starting to feel worried about Rin and turned to Zabuza for assistance only to see him interested in the match.

Kiba struck her head once and the two males raised the white flag. Rin shifted front and back, waiting for a spot to attack. There it is! Rin thought and went in for the hit. She felt her shinai touched the top of Kiba's head and Zabuza and Haku both raised their red flag. Rin dropped her shinai and started celebrating while jumping up and down. She then heard a hit on her forehead.

"Winner, Kiba." Haku smiled.

"Eh?" Rin looked up.

"Baka, don't celebrate before the match has finished, if this was a real game, you would have lost."

"It was my first time hitting you!" Rin protested and took off the head gear and unwound the towel around her head that covered her hair. She shook it and allowed her short hair to naturally fall in place not noticing that Kiba blushed and looked away.

"Alright, Rin, you're officially on the team! You punk!" Zabuza shouted. "Practices will be on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays and part of Saturday. Get your equipment tomorrow."

"Yes!" Rin shouted and smiled.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Jiraiya, you can stop hiding." Kakashi said as he looked inside the gym from the tree he was leaning on.

"Who's hiding? I was just doing research." He looked at Rin with his binoculars. "Really now, kendo? I was hoping for cheerleading or swim team hehehe." Jiraiya laughed at the fantasy.

"Why don't you go spy on some other girls?"

"Rin's very interesting though." Jiraiya acknowledged. "By the way, what are you doing here?" He spotted a girl wearing short shorts and a tank top walk by with another friend wearing the same attire. "Gotta go, research calls." He left.

Kakashi murmured. "Why am I here?"

**If I have any silent readers, reviews would be really nice :]**


End file.
